Untitled
by 1893earthling
Summary: Out of all the people he would meet in his life changing sixth year of Hogwarts, Draco meets a Hufflepuff girl. She's shy and quiet-quite the opposite of himself. The stupid part is that he couldn't even touch her. She's a ghost. Con/Crit welcomed. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my _first _Harry Potter fanfic, let me live...

**AN (2): **This is based off year six and most likely year seven.

****Legend:** **"Talking" _'Thinking'_**_ **Dream/Flashback**_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was one of those many times when Draco would be absolutely furious with the entire population of the wizarding world. During these moments, he would storm into the Slytherin boy's dormitory and ever since the beginning of his first year, every student in there knew what exactly was the drill. The moment Malfoy stepped foot through the wooden double doors of the dormitory, every head turned. The few people who were still in during this weekend quickly snatched their belongings and scrambled out as fast as they could. The first year Slytherins huddled into a close-knit group like a herd of elephants for protection against the angry wrath of the sixth year student.

"Get out!" He yelled at a slower forth year pair. They gave him an odd look but complied to his demands, slightly fearful of what might happen to them if they didn't. It wasn't unknown of how intolerant was the Malfoy towards the rules. He never hesitated to hex fellow students and when he was in his third year, had the guts to stupefy a seventh year. Needless to say, the poor boy wasn't able to face the rest of Hogwarts with pride again, having been beaten by a thirteen year old.

When at last he was alone, Draco fell backwards on his soft bed. The sixteen year old groaned and rolled over on his stomach, face in his white pillow and hands next to his head. It wasn't the most comfortable position for him, but it was the most efficient for blocking out the rest of the world. His pale fingers crawled across the bed and latched onto one of his other pillows and used that to cover his head, more specifically, his ears. Draco didn't need to hear the obnoxious voices of the cursing Slytherins from the stairs and common room. When the voiced faded and he had settled into the silence, a shrewd rapping on the wooden door caught him off guard and caused him to twitch. The boy frowned and quietly prayed for the knocker to leave him alone.

"Draco, is that you in there?" A voice asked in a sort of whimper. Draco recognized it as belonging to one of his followers, Gregory Goyle. Angrily, but a bit glad it wasn't someone who he couldn't tolerate as much, he growled at his overweight "friend".

"What is it that you want?" He called in a harsh tone. There was nothing more he wanted than a peaceful nap and that blasted boy was ruining it. Draco didn't even try to mask the annoyance and it was that that caused Goyle to flinch. It wasn't that he was a hundred percent fearful of his group leader, it was just that there were times when you shouldn't cross Malfoy, and it seemed that he was near agitating him. But he was desperate and willing to push the boundaries just a little more.

"I, I left my herbology textbook here. Could I come in a get it?" He asked with uncertainty. There was a small pause as Draco took in a deep breath. It was only a couple seconds, but to the impatient Goyle, it seemed like eternity. As he opened his mouth to speak again, believing that his group leader didn't hear him the first time, he was interrupted by Draco's deep voice. It spoke in a surprisingly calm tone that unnerved him.

"Goyle, a closed door represents privacy, and privacy means that NO ONE is to enter!" What started off as a calm pitch raised to be fairly enraged. "So NO, you cannot come in! Deal with it!" Malfoy heard a whimper from the other side of the door.

"But Draco, I have an essay to do! If I don't hand this in, Professor Sprout will really hand me detention this time! Please Dra-"

"Shut up, Goyle!" Malfoy screamed, grabbing a book from the bed next to his and throwing against the door. There was a yelp and loud footsteps thudding down the stairs that led to the common room and as far away from Draco as possible. Ironically, the heavy book thrown was Goyle's own herbology textbook. Frustrated, the sixth year student stood up and began destroying the dormitory. A second year's potions flasks were smashed and cauldron knocked over, inkwells tossed against the wall, and a stack of parchments roughly kicked and scattered along the long green and silver rug. In the middle of the process, Draco saw a movement in the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" He demanded. There was no answer, but another movement was seen on his right. Malfoy was quick to turn his head, determined to catch the intruder and curse the poor student right then and there. "Come out!" He tried again. This time, there was a response.

"That was mean," came a timid voice. It was soft and more importantly, female. Draco, quite frightened by the unexpectedly high pitched words, pivoted and reached for his wand which he always kept in his belt, only to touch empty space. His wand was left on his bed, exactly five centimeters away from the perpetrator. Surprise showed on Draco's face as he watched the girl.

She was a small child and looked no older than a thirteen year old. Her skin was pale and her hair long and a rich chocolate brown. She had bangs that fell over her a pair of deep set eyes. Freckles were scattered across her small turned up nose. Her thin lips shaped into a frown when she noticed his look at her. The girl turned her head away and eyes dropped to the green blanket and studied its patterns. The most peculiar thing about her was that she was transparent, and when Draco noticed he escaped his shock and fell back to his original overbearing personality.

"Why are you here? Did you even ask the Bloody Baron permission to enter the Slytherin Dungeons?" As he neared the ghost, she chewed her bottom lip nervously. It seemed as if she would never speak but she did. Her voice never traveled to Draco's ears, being too weak. Malfoy grimaced and asked again. "Who are you?" Again she tried, but her words were fragile and broke apart. "I asked," said the Slytherin, "Who _are _you?" Irritated by the lack of response, he did the least gentlemanly thing that was legal. He slapped her.

Draco nearly toppled over to the side when he didn't hit her cheek. Instead his hand flew right through her, but the ghost's reaction was as if he did hurt her. The girl's shoulders stiffened and both hands were protectively holding her head, fingers tangled into her messy hair. For a moment, Draco felt stupid for forgetting that he couldn't touch her, and slight bit guilty by the words that had then crossed his mind. _"That was mean."_

He found himself absolutely annoyed when he realized his guilt. Frustration took over as he fell back onto his mattress and pounded his hand against the bed, ignoring the girl sitting quietly at the foot of his four-post bed. Unknown to him, she was watching him as he threw his muffled tantrum, eyes never leaving his white-blond hair.

When the outburst had come and gone, Draco merely laid there, uncaring about what the girl thought of him at the moment. He finally lifted his head and turned it to the side, still on his stomach and breathing the open air. Malfoy watched the painting of a snake slither back and forth in its frame, in and out his view. His thoughts wandered here and there, from his resentment of the unfortunate girl to what his Christmas dinner would consist of. A chill suddenly ran through his leg and he remembered the ghost still sitting there. Draco pulled his legs back and lifted himself up, only to sit back down with his back on his bedpost, the lower half of his body tucked into his warm covers.

The girl muttered a quiet sorry and turned to study her hands. They were, as Draco observed, folded on her lap. Her feet dangled inches from the gray stone floor and hair obscuring her face from view. She looked as young as Christian Dublair, the third year Slytherin student who slept in the bed across from his own.

"Oi," he called. She quickly turned her head to face him. Shadows hid her eyes but he knew that she was looking at him. "What's your name?" Learning her lesson from before, she spoke so that he could hear her, though he only caught her surname.

"... Monette." Draco scowled and held a cupped hand behind his ear, straining his neck forward to exaggerate how feeble her words were.

"I didn't quite catch that. Could you be so kind as to say it louder?" He said sarcastically. She obliged to his request and said it again, quicker but with some strength.

"Snowdrop Monette..." She said. At that Malfoy's frown turned into a smirk as he snickered at the funny name.

"Snowdrop? What is that, a flower?" Snowdrop slowly turned away and twiddles her thumbs around each other.

"...Yes." Draco's chortles grew into a full scale laugh as he mocked her name.

"That's comical! Snowdrop, a flower!" He said in between his cheers of amusement. The ghost pressed her lips together, obviously hurt by his remarks, but didn't say anything. When he had exhausted the fun out of the mockery, a frown once again plastered itself on his face, but a corner of his lips twitched as if wanting to joke about her name again. Another knock interrupted what he was going to say next to the girl.

"Draco, who is it that you're talking to?" It was Goyle again. Had he been standing there all along, hoping that his leader would change his mind and let him in to retrieve his text book? If so, he was to be extremely disappointed because the question he asked had greatly offended the youngest Malfoy.

"Have you gone mad? There's no one here! I wasn't talking to anyone." A short silence assumed and Goyle once again spoke the question in his mind.

"Can I come in _now_, Draco? I _really _need the textbook! I promise you I won't bother you anymore today! All week if you would like!" Goyle's begging disgusted Malfoy so that his face would show scorn and disapproval, and he muttered curses at the heavy sixteen years old. Just then, Snowdrop appeared in front of the door. He knew what she was about to do, and raised a wand to stop her, but was too late when she disappeared into thin air, not to be seen. The door slowly creaked open to reveal an enthusiastic Goyle, mistaking Draco's near casting of a curse to be a spell that opened the door for him.

"Oh, thank you Draco! I promise I won't-" He stopped short when he notice the annoyance painted on his face and quickly picked up his textbook from the floor where it lied from his first attempt at getting in and hurriedly stepped back. "I'll be leaving you alone now," he said in a fast pace. Goyle fled surprisingly fast for someone so big, in Draco's opinion. He projected a wordless spell to close and lock the door then turned to the girl who reappeared on the left side of the foot of his bed.

"What were you thinking? Letting him in? I'll use the 'scruge' spell if you ever do that again," he said, violently tossing the covers back and leaning intimidatingly over the ghost. She cringed and recoiled, hands wrapped protectively around her upper arms.

"I'm sorry... he was nearly crying..." she said timidly. Draco stopped his advance. He then remembered thinking that Goyle's eyes were slightly red and teary and drew back from the small quaking form.

"You're so weak," he declared. "Physically, and mentally. Is that why you're a ghost now?" She didn't answer, but he went on. "I on the other hand," he boasted, "am much stronger than that. Did you see? Goyle feared me and ran away." The girl stayed silent. Draco, feeling that it was a lost cause, sat back down and leaned against the silver bedpost. "What year are you in anyway? I mean, were you in." The words were slowly dragged out of her.

"Fifth year..." she said uncertainly. Draco raised his brows in surprised and huffed.

"For real? Stand up," he said to her. She complied and dropped to her feet, landing lightly, or not landing at all. He got out of bed and stood in front of her, both hands in his pants pocket and eyes on the top of her head. When she realized what he was trying to do, she stood erect and touched her bare feet as close to the stone floor as possible without going through. Draco measured with his hand, learning that the very tip of the girl's head reached his own chin. He himself was, last time measured, 174 centimeters and a human head is around 22 centimeters.

"You're around 152 centimeters. You're so short, you could pass for a second year student!" He laughed as if told a humorous joke and Snowdrop simply placed a hand on top of her head and moved it to meet the Malfoy, touching his pointed chin. The touch sent a shiver through him, reminding him of a question that nagged him not too long ago.

"Why is it that you're in the boy's dormitory in the first place?" He asked, rather bluntly. Snowdrop looked up at him, head tilted back at an uncomfortable angle backwards due to their close proximity. For the first time, he saw the color of her eyes. They were a pale blue that was such a soft shade it resembled... in truth, Draco didn't know what the color resembled. He only knew that it was a blue that no other blue could compare to, especially not that blasted Pansy Parkinson that hung around him all day.

"I transferred to this school two months before my spirit separated from my body, around mid-march last year. By that time the school was panicking over the O.W.L.s, so I really haven't had the chance to explore the school. It took me until last month to get the courage to explore the Slytherin dungeons and I just so happened to have stumbled into the boy's dormitory when you stormed in. Gave me quite a fright when I realized you were _the _Draco Malfoy. Did you know? You have quite a reputation here." Snowdrop's voice seemed much more calmer than before, having settled down a little to the Malfoy's presence. It came to be quite a shock when Draco heard so many words coming from the otherwise shy student.

"That was quite a tale there. What house were you sorted into?" To be truthful, the Slytherin could care less about what house she was sorted into, be it Slytherin or even the sworn enemy, Gryffindor. All that Draco cared about was that he wasn't going crazy with any human interaction (Though Snowdrop wasn't exactly human herself). He longed for a conversation that had nothing to do with the Dark Lord, like with his father, food, with Crabbe and Goyle, or an hour of flirting, hair, and make up he had with Pansy.

"Hufflepuff," said the brunette. It was somewhat strange how she had just previously launched a full-scale story of her passing and now all she could manage was one word. Though Draco had not known this, the girl had apparently picked up his doubt of starting such a useless topic and quickly changed it to something about the prefect himself. She found out long ago while watching her former fellow students that the Slytherins were very much guilty of vanity and jumped at a chance to openly discuss about themselves, the exact opposite of the Hufflepuffs she encountered though a moment of spotlight seem to ease into their personalities. "You're the prefect of the Slytherins, am I correct?" At this Draco's eyes lightened, his fortress of protection dropping for a moment.

"Yes, this year _and _last year," he exaggerated. "I believe that Dumbledore has me in mind for Headboy, not that there are any other better options. I just so happen to be the most charming and brilliant of all the other students here at Hogwarts." Snowdrop nodded, glad that they had shifted the conversation to Draco's side as her own personal life story would probably bore and irritated the Slytherin into joining the ranks of the body-less.

**Review :) Constructive Criticism Welcomed :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Second chapter :) I might be only talking to one reader at the moment _ But good enough ^_^

**Thanks to: Lady Helvetica- **First review :) Thank you very much!

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter. (But I'm _gonna _own Draco :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

To be completely honest, if there was one thing that Malfoy despised, it would be the extreme heat of summer, so when the first snow fell, he felt complete ecstasy. The best place to be to see the snow would be in Hogsmeade. The cozy scenery of the village gave Draco that warm feeling of the oncoming Christmas that a feast with his parents and their "friends" didn't.

During the important holiday, it was either the Draco's parents or one of their rich acquaintances who throws an amazingly elaborate feast. After the banquet, all the adults would leave to discuss matters concerning either the Dark Lord or their own selfish concerns, such as their children's marriages or cheap ways to raise status and wealth. During this time the children of these parents would be left to mingle, and hopefully, be taken by one another.

This is usually the way the pure-bloods kept their linage 'pure'. Draco especially despised these events as it was a reminder that he had little time to find his own spouse or his parents will force him into an arranged marriage with Norma Gamp. It was lucky that the Gamp family was only very distantly related to the Malfoys by marriage or Draco would never agree to the idea. Unlike most of his family, inbreeding didn't come off as a great way to keep the family linage clean to him. In his opinion, it was a problem because then it would produce people like Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco heard. The voice startled him quite a bit and had him jumping at least a foot in the air. He swiveled around to glare at the girl he knew was responsible for this but her smiling image disappeared. Damn the ghosts and their invisibility. He was once again surprised when he felt a cold child touch the back of his neck, though he was much more prepared for it than before so he didn't jump quite as high.

"Would you quit scaring me like that?" He yelled, furious that his weak side was forced out of him. Snowdrop stood still and gave him a wary look, then looked down at her feet.

"Sorry," she said in a whisper. The Malfoy felt a little bit of pity towards her, but didn't say anything to console her as he spun around and walked in the opposite direction of her. As soon as the brunette noticed, she hurried after him and he reveled in the knowledge that the girl didn't hesitate to follow him. It seemed that he really was so brilliant that she couldn't even bear to be away from the blond.

"Hey Draco!" called Goyle. The moment the spirit heard his voice she vanished out of sight. The Slytherin cussed, having been found by his dimwitted company. He was trying to get as far away from Goyle and Crabbe, but having bumped into Snowdrop, he wandered back in the direction of the two, completely forgetting why he was walking the old snow covered road in the first place.

"What do you want?" Draco asked. His voice sounded tense and annoyed but the rounded Slytherin didn't seem to notice. Instead, Goyle's eyes were wide and fearful; Vincent Crabbe who was waddling behind him displayed the same features.

"You would never believe who we found in the Hog's Head Inn! It was-" Draco gave him a long and good glare that effectively shut Crabbe up. Confused, the large student looked around when the blond did and seeing nothing, turned back to him, about to go on.

"Have you got no common sense, Crabbe?" Malfoy whispered harshly. The boy shrunk back a little, pride hurt from being yelled at by his ringleader. Goyle snickered and his companion whacked him in the back of the head. A cat brawl started between the two but ended quickly due to the thinner Slytherin's annoyance. "Would you two stop it? You're both ninny-hammers, I get it; now can we go discuss this somewhere else?"

"Why do we have to do that? There's no one here right now," asked Goyle. Draco wanted to hex him with Entomorphis to change him into something less annoying, a half humanoid bug.

"Are you really that stupid? We're in an open area! Never trust what you see because you can never know whose listening." He hoped this sentence was simple enough for the ghost to translate into "leave us now". When Malfoy suddenly noticed a chill lifted that he hadn't notice before, he recognized it as a signal that Snowdrop was gone.

"Whatever you say, Draco," Goyle said with a shrug, always ready to comply with what the Malfoy says. Crabbe on the other hand looked a bit annoyed and hesitant, probably because he was just recently insulted by his 'leader'. Whatever the reason, he still obeyed and followed him into an alley.

**With Snowdrop-**

The small girl retraced her footsteps (not literally) in the snow, trying to get back to the Hogwarts ground. Unfortunately after several minutes of walking, Snowdrop found herself lost in the big village of Hogsmeade. Taking few more steps she spotted a particularly interesting store. The girl stopped in front of Honeydukes and stared at the candy displayed on the window. A finger on her bottom lip (an old habit that happens when she thinks) as she neared the shop, her blue eyes wandered at the various sweets, mesmerized by the bewitching edibles.

_'Maybe when I can talk with mum again, she'll treat me to some of the chocoballs,' _she thought. Her mouth would water if it could, but all that she could do was watch the candy with fascination with her pale lips slightly parted. The brunette had no idea how long she was standing there analyzing the description of the sweets, but she presumed long enough when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Snowdrop!" Hollered Draco. She quickly closed her mouth and turned to face the blond. His gloved hands that cupped around his mouth dropped, revealing a smirk that was previous hidden by the green cashmere. Said Hufflepuff ran along the cold snow covered ground to greet the boy. It was lucky that there was no one else along the road or Malfoy would've looked like a big fool, screaming for a barely visible being. Not that Snowdrop would even notice.

"Hello, Draco," she said. The spirit was standing an approximate six inches away from the Slytherin so she had to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. He was still smirking at the innocent girl.

"I know I'm pretty bloody handsome, but I didn't think I was so charming that I would have you wait for me. I thought you'd be back at Hogwarts by now." Snowdrop blinked at his remark and leaned her head a little to the right.

"You are handsome," she started. This caused the overly zealous sixteen years old to grin. "But I'm still here because I got lost."

"In Hogsmeade or staring at the Honeydukes display?" At this, the girl's lips played a small smile, as if unsure whether it would be fit for the situation or not.

"Both," she said. It made Draco want to laugh at how childish her personality was, but instead turned and headed straight for Hogsmeade station. He didn't wait for her, but she knew well enough to follow. As they neared the crowd of students who had finished their tour of the village, he noticed that she had disappeared out of sight but was reassured of her presence when the cold behind him didn't vanish either. Several students complained about the sudden drop in temperature and the blond couldn't help but smirk.

Snowdrop watched the gray eyed Slytherin as he roughly pushed past the crowd without a sound, following close behind so that she didn't accidentally draw attention by passing through one of the students.

She found the tall boy very intriguing, but at the same time dull because of how stereotypical he was towards the "bad boy" label. Yet he had this hidden depth to him, a disturbingly melancholy side that he hides from his friends. She was sure she wasn't the only one to notice this as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Severus Snape had wandered the Slytherin dungeons to look for the boy, a concerned look hidden behind his eyes. He was obviously worried about the Malfoy, always watching him in his class. Snowdrop sees this whenever she sits through the class with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Even though she wasn't part of the student body anymore, she still wanted to keep up with those in her year.

"Hey," said Draco, pulling her out of her thoughts. Blue eyes snapped to a pair of gray ones, giving the owner of them her full attention. When she expected the boy to speak, he remained oddly silent, his own attention diverted to a couple cuddling a couple meters away. Their giggling and flirting made the slender boy glower at them with disgust. When they noticed, the lovesick girl froze with a fearful expression and her boyfriend glared back, though with an unmistakable tremble. They silently left and he turned back to the ghost.

"That was somewhat cruel," said Snowdrop with a quiet voice. She reverted back to her nearly inaudible tone. Draco once again glared at the back of the couple's heads, the girl in particular, digging invisible daggers through her curly hair. "They were enjoying themselves." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"If I'd let them continue 'enjoying themselves', I wouldn't be able to talk to you. They would think I'm mad." Snowdrop nodded understandingly, but still believed that the destruction of the pair's happy moment was a bit over the top. "Anyway, what I say is much more important than their sappy flirting. They could rot in a dungeon for all I care." _'This is one of his egoistic times,' _She thought to herself.

"So what did you want to say?" She asked him. He didn't hesitate as he dutifully went on with his words.

"What blood-status are you?" If Snowdrop had the heart, she'd be saying something along the lines of "You call that important?" as she knew Draco would do himself, but the brunette was put in Hufflepuff for a reason.

"I'm a pure-blood," she said bluntly. Malfoy seemed slightly impressed.

"So am I. My family has no muggles in the linage at all." _'That's impossible,' _Snowdrop thought. _'There has to be some sort of mingle in _every _family, related or not.'_

"My great grandparents on my father's side are muggles. My grandmother is a muggle-born and my father is a half-blood," she stated. At this the Slytherin frowned.

"I wouldn't call that pure-blood then," he said. "You're tainted." The words didn't sting the girl at all, and instead she just shrugged.

"What would you call me then? I'm not exactly half-blooded." Draco didn't seem like he would like to answer to that because realization seemed to dawn over him, even if it was just a little bit.

"You're going by that thing, where if all four grandparents and wizards or witches you're pure-blood?" He asked. Like she predicted, he didn't give a label as to what type of blood she had.

"That's what my friend told me," Snowdrop said. Malfoy, a frown still on his face, looked almost amused.

"Is she a 'pure-blood' by any chance? It would make sense if she wanted to give herself a better status." To his surprise, the girl shook her head.

"No, she's a half-blood. Her mother is a muggle-born." Draco's scowl didn't go away and deepened at the word muggle-born.

"You mean _mudblood_. They're just a pathetic excuse of a wizard. They're filth. As are half-bloods." This made the girl grow sad as she thought about her deceased grandmother who was a muggle-born and her father who had treated her so kindly. The hurt showed clearly on her face, yet she shrugged off his insult. Draco felt an unannounced guilt towards the girl, but hid it very well.

"I think that half-bloods are lucky," she said. "They can live both a muggle life and a wizarding life. I quite envy my friend." The prejudice boy spat at the ground, away from the girl. His despise for muggles was quite evident on his face.

"Who would want to lead a muggle life? They're the lives of peasants. They should be bowing down at my feet." The words took toll on the young girl's heart. It was obvious by the way she slouched and looked down at the ground, fidgeting with her hands that were clasped in front of her. Draco noticed this and felt a bit sorry for what he said, but not enough to make him apologize. He had known what he would say could indirectly hurt her, but said it anyways. Even if he wanted to apologize his chance was over. The horn of the train blew, and during the time he looked over there, distracted, Snowdrop had vanished. He knew it wasn't only from sight because her chilly presence had gone.

The blond smoothed his hair with a sigh. He was a bigot and he knew that. She was a sensitive spirit, and he knew that too. Now he'd pushed her away. _'What do I care?' _He asked himself. _'She's got that blasted muggle blood in her-she's tainted. It would be better off if I didn't see her or I'll start getting haunted with stupid ideas.' _Though his prejudice was enough to keep him from looking for her, he still felt guilt raiding through his heart. This was the second time he felt guilty because of her.

**Review :) Constructive Criticism Welcomed :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I know, I'm a lazy ass - **PS: **Could anyone help me think of a title? Or should I just wait until the end to pick one?

**Thanks to: Lady Helvetica - **You scare me. But thanks to you I'm gonna get my lazy ass going :) So thank you.

**missmandymalfoy - **Second reviewer, thanks! Glad you like it :)

**Legend:** "Talking" _'Thinking' **Dream/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **Malfoy and the rest of the crew isn't mine, but Snowdrop is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

It was two weeks since Draco had first met Snowdrop and exactly twelve days since he last saw her. Not that he was counting. The Hufflepuff had faded to the point where she almost seemed like a dream from long ago, false and never existing. Everything except for the memory of the face of the girl kept him from believing that she had ever appeared in his life. Maybe the fact that they met was just a mere coincidence: It was this thought that kept him from looking for her whenever his eyes swept over the Hufflepuff table at lunch. Maybe she was just to come and go, not having any lasting affect on his life.

_If that was the case, _started the reasonable voice in his head, _then why does she keep coming back into your thoughts?_

_'It will pass,' _He thought back without a moment's hesitation. That same sentence has been repeated back to him over and over again in his mind, towards the same reasonable voice that tried to convince him otherwise. Same questions have same answers, especially when it came to one that involved Snowdrop. The only time it changes is when something life changing happens, like just a couple moments later.

Unable to concentrate on the lesson being taught in transfiguration as he is already advanced in the subject, Malfoy let the drones of Professor McGonagall fade into the background as he wordlessly studied the students in the class. One by one, his gray eyes crossed the heads of all the Slytherin, then onto the Hufflepuffs he was sharing a classroom with. Just then an unexpected face sparked a light in his head. It was Snowdrop, diligently peering over the shoulders of other student's textbooks and paying as much attention to the lesson as Draco didn't.

Unconsciously, Draco snapped up, erect and fully alert. This sharp movement had caught the transfiguration teacher's eye as she stopped in the middle of her lecture. Her attention that was intently focused on the unfocused Slytherin had others draw their's towards him as well. This included Snowdrop.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to demonstrate how to shrink a living creature for the class? As it seems that you are bored to learn of something you already know of." Professor McGonagall didn't know how right she was until she saw a Hufflepuff student sitting in the front seat of the classroom dwindle to the size of a teacup. A gasp came from the girl who sat next to the unfortunate brunette boy and others gawked at the ease the Slytherin had at not only casting the spell, but even daring to cast it on a fellow student, and in front of one of the most feared professors no less.

"Mr. Malfoy! I demand you turn him back this instant!" Called out the older woman. He shrugged at her horror and made no move to lift his wand off of the table. The tiny boy started jumping up and down on his stool and even started sniveling. The rabbit that was suppose to be his test subject stared down curiously from its place on the table, big black eyes trained on the Hufflepuff the entire time.

"Draco Malfoy! Detention will be inevitable unless you transform him back IMMEDIATELY!" The blond pondered on that statement for quite some time before he cast the counter spell. It wasn't that he was afraid of detention-he could care less about that, it would mean more time away from his stupid Slytherin classmates-it was his father he feared. Lucius would never stand still and scold his son if he ever found out about a blemish in his otherwise near perfect record. The consequences would be ugly.

"I will NOT tolerate another stunt like that again, do you hear me Draco? If something like this ever happens again you will receive detention in the most merciless way possible, am I understood?" She shouted. The blond caught only the last part of her lecture and nodded in agreement. He was quiet when class was called to an end and quiet as he walked through a cold breeze that was sure to be out of the ordinary. He threw a small glance over to the side to where he thought she might be but quickly diverged his gaze as he didn't want to give her the impression that he knew she was there. Only a couple of hallways, moving stairs, and trapdoors to get through before he returned to his dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>With Snowdrop<strong>

He had obviously seen her and she could tell by the way he glanced over in her direction. Then why hasn't he acknowledged that he saw her? His actions only confused the spirit more. Draco would normally at least send a smirk over towards her, a knowing smirk that said "I'm perfect, and you know it". This time around, however, he didn't make any movement of that sort. Did anything happen?

The girl was oblivious to all that was going on around her as she quietly made her way through the corridors and stairs towards the Slytherin dormitories. She didn't bother to hide herself as she floated along, still wondering why in the world the blond didn't say anything. Maybe it was because he was afraid that people would think he was crazy to talk to an invisible being, she pondered. Maybe it was because he was mad at her. That sounded like a reasonable possibility.

Snowdrop, so intent finding out just what it was that caused him to act the way he did, didn't notice another boy who had caught a glimpse of her as she rounded the corner. The black haired teen turned around, matching onyx eyes trailing the empty hallway for another peek of the girl. (Pay attention to this guy. He'll be MUCHO importante.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I apologize, again and again and again, but honestly, I really don't have the time to do this anymore! D: End of the year finals and regents! AH! I'm also running out of ideas. My imagination bank's been dry for a while now. :(


End file.
